New Game
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: contest for Moonpalace...
1. Shocking Surprises

The New Game Contest Entry

Karin fidgeted in her seat waiting for the boring class to end. Patience was wearing her out so she thought of someway to distract herself until the bell rang but to her dismay the clock had a very evil way of torturing her by its constant ticks and tocks._Tic tock tick tock tic tock._"Finally class is over!",Karin smiled as she heard the beautiful ringing of the bell signaling for lunch."Come on Micchi!Time for lunch.",the dirty blonde smiled at the red head as she gathered her notes and she walked out the classroom with her friend Micchi trailing after.

But as soon as she stepped out the class and into the flooded halls of the school she was stopped by Mana."Hello Karin or should I say Suzuka.I have something I want to say to you.",the girl smiled sweetly."Well you see,Kazune is mine and I don't want you to be with him anymore got it and oh if you want to continue fighting for him then suit yourself because you are not going to win.",Mana smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking was at a loss for words fore all she felt was anger and shock.

"Are you alright Karin?",Micchi said after the whole scene had smiled meekly and nodded at Micchi who didn't look convinced."Alright then well come on..",Micchi smiled dragging her to the they opened the lunchroom's doors Karin wished she hadn't because right infront of the two in the middle of the cafeteria,were Kazune and Mana Karin this was the start of war and the biggest heartbreak in her life.

"K-Kazune!How...How could you?",Karin screamed causing the two to break couldn't take it and miraculously didn't feel hungry as many tears streaming down her face and she stormed out the ran aimlessly around until she bumped into someone causing her to fall on hard cold ground and the tears were still streaming down her face as she looked up and saw Sakura.  
>"What's wrong Karin?',Sakura said concerned as she helped the crying girl up.<br>"I saw Kazune K-k-kissing Mana!",she cried into Sakura's chest who in turn held her tightly and stroked her dirty blonde scene continued on for 10 more minutes til Karin's sobs subsided."Thanks Saki-chan your a great friend.",Karin smiled as she gave the other girl a hug and walked off.

End of school...

"Thank goodness it's the end of had began to get tiresome trying to avoid Kazune all day if you ask me...",Karin smiled as she put all her stuff in her she strolled out of the school and to a nearby park to think.'I wonder..if I should fight for Kazune this time or fade away?',she thought as she sat on a swing in the middle of the filled the air and if you focus enough you might be able to hear Karin's footsteps were heard and Karin stopped swinging.

"Hello Karin...",a voice had spoke making Karin look up into the most beautiful sky blue eyes she had ever seen."My name's Ayame you should remember me...I guess and if you don't well that's cool. I have something to show you...",the blonde girl got up and followed Ayame to another park and hid behind a tree like Ayame had she heard something,but only were the voices familiar but they were Taka,Sakura,and Kazune's voices.  
>"Taka you know something's going to happen so what are we gonna do?",Kazune and Saki said looking quite concerned.<br>"I don't know yet ,but this is bad and we have to keep this a secret from Karin or you know what she would do and telling by Mana's little stunt today I doubt she would trust you Kazune...",Taka said making Kazune stiffen.

"I know but Mana was the one who kissed me and when did this get about me?",Kazune soon saw Ayame running off so she quickly followed behind Ayame who stopped at a cafe and Karin had just now caught up and was gasping for breath.

"I don't understand what Kazune,Taka and Saki-chan were talking about.",Karin said finally catching her breath.  
>"It's nothing really...",Ayame said getting ready to make a run for it but Karin jumped in front of her and stopped her from doing so. "I want to know what's going on!You're exactly like Kazune,Keeping everything to yourself.I want to help to!",Karin said looking seriously at the blond who stared back with her sky-blue eyes but Karin didn't back down.<br>"Oh nothing just an age-long prophecy warning the destruction of the world.",Ayame answered making Karin's mouth drop.  
>"That nothing much!That is really horrible we have to find a way to stop it from happening!",Karin said and Ayame chuckled.<br>"Not possible squirt!",Ayame smirked as she walked away leaving Karin alone to think about what she had just thought a minute but proceeded to walk the long journey home and to her luck it started raining heavily ,making Karin soaking wet.

"Why do these things happen to me?",Karin sighed as she walked home in the rain.


	2. Time Travel

As soon as Karin got home she was soaking wet. Shee sighed as she turned the door knob and walked in. She soon looked up and saw alot of worried eyes."Karin Where have you been!We were worried sick about you!Change out of those clothes quickly before you get a cold and we will talk about this matter later.",Kazune said...Karin did was do what she was told and ignored the others..She began walking upp the stairs to her room. Whens she had gotten there she stripped out of her clothes and took a hot shower.

"Ayume I will change the future!",she she was clothed in a light pink tanktop with a flower design on it,light pink shorts and a second she stared off into space trying to remember something.

_-Flash back starts-_

_In a golden field of flowers two young women were sitting."Suzuka what are we going to do this time?We barely have enough power to save Earth this time!",one women said but her face was was looking serious and worried._

_"I know but we need to try even if it kills us! I will not let this world suffer because I wasn't strong enough to protect it!",Suzuka said seriously causing the other woman to flinch."Now if you want to not help then be my guest!",Suzuka said when the woman didn't speak._

_-Flash back ends-_

When the flash back ended Karin felt a little weird.'What was that about and who was that other woman?',Karin thought as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen... Wheen she had arrived she saw all her friends were two inparticular caught her eye,Ayme and Mana!"What are you doing her Ayume and Mana!",she said just smirked and blew a kiss to Kazune making her mad and jealous.

"Oh we are here to have a meeting and to talk about your outing..",Kazune said but Karin ignored him."Karin stop dreaming and listen!",he yellesdd. Shhe glared at him and sat down beside Himeka.

"Karin as I said it is useless to try and stop it...",Ayume whispered in the said girl's just sighed and paid no attention to the people around. she had an idea.'I will just find a new and more powerful kamika ring!',she thought as she ran she was outside in the pouring rain again but she didn't care. All she needed to do was transfrom and time travel but as soon as she thought that her friends spotted her so she ran off until she found a cave. She quickly darted in. Soon her friends footsteps were nowhere insight and were no longer heard.

"I AM GOD!",she yelled and transformed.'Now all I need to do is travel in time!',she thought when her friends had found her again.'Spoke to soon!',she thought as Kazune took a step forward."Chronos Clock!Time Travel!",she yelled and she disappeared from her friends sight.

"KARIN!Why would she do that?",Kazune yelled to noone other friends were ammediatley at his side comforting one know where Karin went and maybe never will all I ccan say now is find out in the next chapter...


	3. The Future and a New Ring!

**I am so glad that I get to adopt this story now! I hope you all will enjoy it! =D**

Karin's Pov

I was transported into another world...Everything was different...Everything was dark and destroyed. I walked down the streets of this different and weird city. No one was insight. "Momma!",a voice yelled. I turned to it and saw Suzune. He ran towards me with the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Where am I?",I asked not quite sure yet where I was. Suzune looked at me with a sad expression. I was confused in fact. "What's wrong?", I asked him.

"Momma your in the future...the world was in destruction and is still in it...Every God died because you weren't there to help them! Here! This ring will help you!",Suzune said to me. I smiled at him and took the ring. I put it on. Power surged all through out my body.

"Come on Suzune...we are going to go home and see daddy alright...",I smiled at him. He nodded. I took his hand and held up the chronos clock I still had."Time Travel!",I yelled and I was back in my on world. Suzune and I made our way home. We were greeted by everyone. I smiled and took a look at Kazune. He looked at me with confusion.

"DAADDDYYY!",Suzune cried as he ran to Kazune. Kazune hugged him tight. I smiled warmly at the two of them. Now with this new ring maybe I can stop all this madness from happening...

"Karin-chan where did you go?", Himeka asked me and I flinched. I didn't really think someone would bring this up. I sighed and pointed to Suzune."So you went to the future...what was in it?",Himeka asked.

"Darkness...Also yes I went to the future...I found Suzune there and he gave me a new ring!", I explained and Kazune rushed towards me and examined the ring. "You can't take it off...",I said to him. He then tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off. "Told you so!",I smiled.

"So you think you can stop this just by getting a new ring!",Ayame asked me. I looked at her and nodded. She rolled her eyes and left. I watched her confused. Might find out later. Micchi looked at me with concern as did Himeka and Kazune.

"What!",I asked them. All they did was shake their heads and walk into the dining room where the food was. I sighed and picked Suzune up and carried him into the kitchen. We all ate in silence. Soon dinner was over just as it was started. Kazune took Suzune in his room while I went to take a shower. "I wonder if I really can do it...",I asked mself as I finished my shower and changed into a pink night gown.

Silently I walked into my own room and plopped down onto my bed. I sighed and pulled the blankets over my body and went to sleep thinking about today's events.


	4. Moving Out

The next morning Karin awoke. She slowly got out of bed and down the stairs. She almost fell twice. Finall she made it in the kitchen where she passed out. Kazune and the others rushed to her. She was still breathing but the ring on her finger was glowing. It might have been draining her energy. Kazune took her back to her room and put her on her bed.

Karin's Pov

_I was in a feild of golden flowers. I was dressed in a white sundress and sandals. The wind was blowing and the sk suddenly became dark. I was confused. Suzuka appeared infront of me."Karin...you need to stop the future from happening...stop the destruction of the world! Before it is toolate.",she said starting to fade away._

_"How! How am I going to do this? Tell me! WAIT DON'T GO!I NEED ANSWERS!",I screamed as Suzuka dissappeared. I dropped to the ground and looked at the grass. How was I going to stop alll this? Soon I felt myself falling into a pit a darkness.I screamed._

"KARIN! WAKE UP!",Kazune said and I then realized I was dreaming. I bolted up and looked at my surroundings. I was in my bed and all my friends were around me. "Karin you need to figure out how to get this ring off! It is draining your energy!",Kazune said to me. I didn't buy it. Now he tried to take it off himself. It didn't work. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Kujyuo I want you out of my room...might aswell stay out of my life! ",I yelled. Kazune and the others were shocked. I didn't care anymore. Ayume looked at me with hate in her eyes as did Mana...I didn't care for them. Soon everyone except Kazune looked at me with hate in their eyes. I was too harsh on him. Well whatever.

"Alright then if Kazune has to get out your life then all of us will. You can also pack your bags and leave...Remember this is Kazune's house so pack your bags now!", Himeka said and everyone nodded their heads. Suzune came in. I smirked.

"Suzune who would you rather live with?",I asked and everyones eyes went wide. They now realized if Suzune chose me,we would live on the streets. Suzune tilted his head and looked between Kazune and I.

"Of course I would choose Mommy if I had to choose...Because in the future Daddy said he had another woman and didn't care for us anymore...",Suzune said shocking everyone besides me. I smirked and started to pack my bags. Suzune helped. Soon we were done in an hour.

"Hey Karin we were just kidding! You don't have to leave!",Himeka and Kazune chorused. I didn't buy it. The thing was it was raining heavily out side. I picked up my future son and opened the umbrella. Besides I took about 7 million from Kazune's safe. It would go a long way. I walked out the door with all my things which was just a suitcase. It was huge by the way so it could fit all my belongings in it.

Suzune and I finally made it to a land lord who would sell us an apartment. It was only 500 dollars. We could afford it. We bought it and went inside our new apartment. It was clean and already had furniture inside. We both unpacked everything and put it in our room. We woud buy groceries tomorrow since Ididn't have school. Suzune and I went to sleep.

In the morning I woke up first. I smiled and took a shower. I got dressed in a gray sweat shirt with a hood and gray short shorts. I woke Suzune up and dressed him in a tee shirt and shorts. I added gray over the knee socks and gray high top sneakers. I pulled my hair into a long braid down my back. I put on gray contacts and put Suzune in a red hat. He also had on sneakers. I picked him up and grabbed my wallet. We walked out the apartment and locked the door. I carried Suzune all the way to super market.

While we were inside loading up the basket with things we need screaming started to occur. We quickly paid for everything and went outside and saw...

too be continued...


End file.
